Post Data: XOXO
by mUziEK
Summary: Cuando dos almas son totalmente compatibles, el universo conspira para que nunca más se vuelvan a separar.
1. El último baile

**_If there were no words  
No way to speak  
I would still hear you_**

**_If there were no tears  
No way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you_**

**_And even if the sun refuse to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart  
Until the end of time  
You're all i need  
My love, my valentine_**

-No podría haber una noche más especial que esta...-

-Totalmente de acuerdo- Musa disfrutaba la melodía mientras bailaba lentamente con su chico

-Fueron años pesados- rie- pero al fin y alcabo míranos, aquí estamos-

-Si, quien diría que hasta el rey y la reina del baile seríamos nosotros-

-Musa...-

**_All of my life  
I have been waiting for  
All you give to me  
You've opened my eyes  
And showed me how to love unselfishly_**

-¿Si?...

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte, esta misma noche, ahora mismo-

-Yo también...-

-Las damas primero...-

_**I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
In my dreams i couldnt love you more  
I will give you my heart  
Until the end of time**_

Mientras Musa hablaba y hablaba, Riven no podía esperar el momento para decirle algo como: "Musa, sé que estamos muy jóvenes, que apenas iniciamos nuestro camino blah blah blah, pero...me gustaría que nos comprometieramos. Todo lo que hemos pasado me ha hecho ver que eres la mujer perfecta para mi y no quisiera perderte jamás...-

-Considero importante decírtelo...-

-¿Decirmelo?- Si...Riven no había puesto atención a nada de lo que Musa había dicho-

-Riven yo...-

_-"Demonios, ¿que me dijo?, bueno, qué más da, mi noticia le va a encantar-_

-Me voy a París a estudiar.-

-Musa, sé que estamos muy jóvenes y...¿qué?-

**_'Cuz all i need  
Is you, my valentine..._**

Es la introducción eeeeh, ¡así super express! pero ecco!


	2. De regreso

Seis años han pasado desde esa noche. Musa se fue a París a estudiar periodismo y al terminar su carrera, decidió no regresar al momento. Estaba en su mayor apogeo; era joven, inteligente, con muchas oportunidades laborales, con dinero…¿qué mas podía pedir?. Era una periodista increíble, redactora de una revista de modas muy prestigiosa y en sus tiempos libres consultora de imagen; digamos que sería como una Stacy London (1) de Magix. (2)

Riven…. Bueno, como todos saben siempre fue un chico duro; él decidió seguir su camino al azar y vaya que le fue bien, pues ahora era un gran magnate dueño de una compañía disquera. Todo empezó una noche de ocio en Internet mientras a las tres de la mañana decidió invertir siete billetes en una compañía patito que no se veía nada prometedora. Con el paso de dos años, la compañía tomó fuerza y él, por ser patéticamente el único que había creído en la potencialidad de la empresa, quedó como el dueño.

¿Qué pasó con su relación?. Nada en sí. Esa misma noche, Riven fingió entender , fingió que no le importaba si ella se iba o se quedaba. Los dos trataron de llevar la relación a distancia, pero fue obviamente imposible, si a caso duraron tres meses más, después llegaron "la noticias". Riven había empezado a salir con otras chicas y Musa, bueno, a ella le sobraban pretendientes y como toda buena humana, no resistió la tentación. El punto está en que nunca terminaron su relación.

A causa de las cosas que pasaban, quedó entendido que todo había sido un estúpido juego de niños de preparatoria, que en verdad nunca habían sido una pareja y que nunca tuvieron la responsabilidad de jurar fidelidad por siempre, o al menos eso es lo que querían creer los dos…

-¿Bueno?-

-¡Stella! Hola, habla Musa-

-¡Dios! Hola amiga ¿Cómo estás?, oye, ¿me hablas desde París?-

-Si, si, claro. Amiga te tengo una sorpresa, abre tu puerta-

Stella se dirigió extrañada a la puerta de su departamento y la abrió cautelosamente. Con cada centímetro que se iba abriendo, se dejaban ver primero unas botas, después un suéter y conforme subió la vista vio que se trataba de alguien muy especial

-¡Sorpresa!-

-¡Musa!- Stella tiró el teléfono y la abrazó fuertemente- Wow esto no puede ser, es decir, seis años…-

-Dije que amenazaba con regresar-

Con una enorme sonrisa y unas cuantas lágrimas de emoción, Stella dejó pasar a su amiga. –Espera, deja llamar a Bradon…no, mejor primero llamo a las demás, bueno no, primero a Brandon o ¡no sé!- gritó de emoción

Musa rió de ver la locura de su amiga. La había extrañado tanto y de verdad estaba muy feliz de estar de vuelta. Después de tanto tiempo por fin vería a sus amigos y sus nuevas vidas:

Bloom y Sky se casaron justamente al terminar sus carreras; Bloom ahora era una psicóloga con consultorio independiente y Sky era ingeniero en una empresa de Magix.; Flora y Helia vivían juntos (con planes de casarse), sin hijos aun, pero muy felices con sus carreras como médico naturista y artista independiente, respectivamente; Tecna y Timmy eran diseñadores digitales, casados y sin ganas de tener hijos, totalmente comprometidos con su trabajo; Layla y Nabu eran novios, sin compromiso mayor que las llamadas y salidas por las tardes. Finalmente están Stella y Brandon, ellos ya vivían felizmente juntos en un departamento perfecto para ellos y la pequeña Selene; el mayor sueño de Stella era ser modelo hasta que por azares del destino quedó embarazada y decidió mejor ser madre, ama de casa y buena esposa para Brandon, el gran publicista de la ciudad.

-Un brindis- Alzó la copa Sky- Por Musa-

-Por Musa- dijeron todos-

-Bueno, les tengo otra buena noticia. El viernes en la noche va a haber una reunión de ex –alumnos. Sería increíble si fuéramos y nos encontráramos con todos los demás-

-Flora tiene razón- asintió Layla- además me gustaría ver que tan poco conservada debe de estar la odiosa de Darcy y sus hermanas-

-¿¡Qué dices!? ya hablas como toda una señora, Layla. Somos jóvenes, muy jóvenes aun-

-Vaya, si que traes esa obsesión por la buena apariencia- Bloom le dijo a Musa y tomó un sorbo de vino- París si que te afectó-

-Debo admitir que he cambiado en algunas cosas, pero en otras sigo siendo la misma-

Mientras todos platicaban, a Stella le vino un lapsus en el que analizó toda la situación y llegó a una importante y jugosa conclusión:

-Por cierto- dijo maliciosamente- hace meses que no veo a Riven, será lindo encontrarlo en la fiesta-

Musa no dijo nada. Tomó la botella de vino y se sirvió otra copa la cual tomó como si fuera agua.

-¿Si sabías que se volvió todo un snob como tu?- continuaba con su afán de hacerla sentir nerviosa

Musa tomó un sorbo muy grande y dejó toda la copa temblorosa en la mesa -¿Snob?, que término tan ridículo-

-Querida, ¿que tienes?, estas temblando-

Brandon puso su mano sobre la de su esposa en señal de que se calmara con sus comentarios

-¿Nerviosa? No, para nada. ¿No hay mas vino?-

-Bueno- Flora trató de romper con ese momento incomodo- ¿entonces, vamos?-

Todos, menos Musa asintieron.

-Yo no creo poder ir. Acabo de regresar y tengo que ver mi cambio, lo de mi casa, adaptarme al ritmo de esta ciudad…-

-Musa, si quieres adaptarte, qué mejor que asistir y recordar viejos tiempos- dijo Helia tratando de animarla.

-Ehm, no, es que me siento muy cansada…-

-A ver, primero ya deja eso- Brandon le quitó la copa de vino antes de que acabara con la segunda botella- ahora, ven conmigo. Disculpen, tengo que hablar con esta niña-

Los dos se levantaron y se alejaron un poco de los demás

-¿Por qué no quieres ir?-

-Tú mejor que nadie sabes las razones, o mejor dicho, "la razón"-

-Riven…-

-No, bueno, si…no sé. Sólo dime una cosa, Brandon…¿Él esta con alguien ahora?-

-No te voy a mentir, "amiguitas" le sobran, pero compañera, nunca ha tenido-

-No es que no lo haya superado, es que…no terminamos muy bien-

-Entiendo, pero no puedes seguir viviendo en el pasado. ¿Vas o no vas?-

Un silencio de reflexión invadió la conversación…

-Esta bien…-

Brandon y Musa entraron de nuevo a la sala; él con una cara victoriosa, ella con una cara no muy feliz.

-Señoras y señores, lo hemos conseguido, Musa irá a la cena-

Todos vitorearon.

-"_Esto se va a poner bueno"- _pensó Stella

_-"Espero que Stella no se pase con sus comentarios"- _pensó Brandon preocupado

_-Por Dios, Riven…¡Riven!-_ Musa estaba apunto de sufrir un infarto

_-Fiesta, alcohol, ex alumnos y una pareja que no se ve en años…esto va a terminar mal__- _Layla pensó mientras dirigía una leve sonrisa a su pobre amiga

--

1.- Stacy London la protagonista del programa "¡No te lo pongas!". Esa mujer es genial.

2.- Voy a manejar nombres reales en esta historia excepto por "Magix" que es en donde viven todos.


	3. Intoxicados

La reunión de ex alumnos del Instituto O'Donnor había llegado. Todos, absolutamente todos, habían llegado. El ambiente era extraño y a la vez emocionante; aquellos que en su adolescencia fueron llenitos, ahora eran delgados, los que eran los brabucones ahora eran las personas más sensibles del mundo; muchos llegaban con sus esposos o esposas e hijos, con sus parejas o solos, pero eso sí, cada uno con seis años de experiencias nuevas que contar:

-Señorita, permítame decirle que se ve usted hermosa- le dijo Brandon a su mejor amiga, aquella que en otros tiempos había sido su novia-

-Si te escucha Stella, nos mata a los dos, sabes como es ella-

-¡Musa, tu vestido es hermoso!- salió Stella de su recamara- Dime, ¿como me veo?.

Musa asintió en seña de aprobación. Stella traía puesto un vestido azul turquesa, corto, strapless, con caída ondulante y joyería (muy discreta en tamaño) alrededor de la cintura.

El vestido de Musa era entre rojo y vino, arriba de las rodillas, con escote en "v" . Alrededor de todo el escote tenía joyería pequeña color dorado opaco. El cabello lo traía suelto y ondulado; traía puestos unos coquetos pendientes rojos y unas deslumbrantes sombras rojas. Lucía completamente elegante y atractiva

-Bien mis queridas damas, es hora de irnos-

-Déjame sacarte una foto rapidísimo- Stella sacó la cámara de su celular- Listo, una linda foto de mi amiga- sonrió

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Estúpido tráfico- mientras él reclamaba una y otra vez en su mente, llegó un mensaje inesperado. Riven miró la pantalla de su celular, oprimió el botón de "mostrar mensaje":

_-"Ha pasado tanto tiempo amigo, pero para que veas que no hay resentimientos por habernos dejado abandonados, te tenemos un regalo. He aquí un adelanto…"_

Al ir bajando la pantalla, Riven casi muere de un infarto. Era la foto que Stella le había tomado a Musa.

-¡Oye, avanza!- le pitaron los de atrás. Riven se puso en marcha. Sin poder quedarse con la duda, marcó al celular de Brandon para confirmar lo que le había llegado hace unos minitos.

-¿Si quien habla?-

-Hola Brandon, soy Riven-

-¡Hey, hola! ¿Te veo en la cena?, Si supiste que va a haber una cena de ex alumnos ¿verdad?-

-Por supuesto, pero no te llamo para eso. Respóndeme con la verdad, ¿esta Musa contigo?-

-Ehm…¿Qué?-

-Stella me mandó un mensaje y…-

Brandon volteó a ver a su esposa y la miró reprensivamente

-Si, aquí esta- dijo en voz baja para que Musa no se diera cuenta de quien le llamaba-…¿Riven?...

_-"O sea que ya regresó_"…- Sin más ni más, Riven colgó

-Stella, una más y vamos a tener que hablar muy seriamente- le dijo con cierto enojo

-Pero yo sólo…-

-Ya te lo advertí, ya no eres una niña como para andar haciendo esto-

Musa sólo se quedo viendo a la pareja que discutía tontamente en voz baja pensando que no se iba a escuchar todo lo que decían. Sin embargo no le dio importancia, lo tomó como una más de aquello que llamaban "discusiones maritales".

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al llegar, los demás ya estaban sentados en una mesa casi hasta el fondo. El evento dio comienzo. Dustin, el que siempre había sido el director de eventos, comenzó con la apertura de la fiesta, después hubo una presentación de fotos antiguas y actuales de todos los alumnos y por último, llegó el momento de recordar los eventos importantes que se vivieron en la escuela como el día del último baile de graduación….

-Qué tiempos aquellos- dijo Dustin al terminar la presentación de fotos- Bueno, pues ¿recuerdan quienes fueron los reyes del baile de graduación?

Todos asintieron con ánimo

-Hoy los tenemos aquí esta noche ¿no es así?. ¿Por qué no revivimos ese momento, entonces? - el joven hizo una señal a quien manejaba las luces para que apuntara a Musa- La joven y hermosa Musa con…- hizo otra señal- Riven.

Musa que estaba de lo más distraída fue sorprendida por la luz que le dio directo en los ojos, aunque su sorpresa fue mayor cuando iluminaron a Riven, quien estaba en un rincón del enorme salón. Se preguntarán que demonios hacía en un rincón, bueno, el muy cobarde se ocultaba de su ex.

A los dos los obligaron a acercarse a la pista de baile. Lentamente e inseguros fueron caminando hasta llegar a estar frente a frente…

-Yo…- Musa sintió como su calor corporal aumentaba- Yo…yo no creo que a mi esposo le grade que baile con otra persona- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir en ese momento. Por una parte fue algo espontáneo y por otra, muy dentro de su corazón, esperaba herir y a la vez llamar la atención de Riven con ese comentario

-Ah…- Riven estaba a punto de cometer un oso por pensar bailar con ella, se le tenía que ocurrir una puntada antes de quedar en completo ridículo. En eso, por pura casualidad Darcy iba pasando atrás de Musa- No me dirigía a ti- Riven la pasó de largo y tomó del brazo a Darcy- De hecho la iba a invitar a ella-

Musa no pudo evitar ponerse roja, tanto de vergüenza como de enojo por que la tonta de Darcy la miró burlonamente.- Por supuesto que era ella…sabes, diría que es un gusto volver a verte, Riven, pero no me gusta mentir.

-Uy, que ardoroso comentario- Darcy dijo sisañozamente- pero en fin, Riven, te he extrañado, mírate, estás hecho todo un bombón. Dichosa quien se vaya contigo esta noche- puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Riven.

-Querida- Musa le sonrió- Sabes, tu me recuerdas lo malo de regresar a esta ciudad- dijo sin dejar de sonreírle- Oye, un consejo. No te pongas vestidos tan ajustados cuando tienes, ehm… grasita de más- Musa dejó salir su instinto de ataque femenino indirecto- Bueno chicos, diviértanse. Con permiso

Mientras iba camino de regreso a la mesa, no podía dejar de sentirse estúpida. En primera por haberse rebajado al nivel de Darcy y en segunda, por que lo hizo por Riven.

-Ok, ¿que paso allá?- le preguntó Layla

-Nada, sólo que deseo estar de nuevo en París-

-Fue Darcy ¿verdad?, de seguro esa llego a interferir con la conversación como siempre-

-No, Bloom. Prácticamente yo le pedí a Riven que bailara con ella- Musa dio un suspiro muy profundo- pero en fin, ¡festejemos!- Musa extendió su brazo y llamó al mesero- Seis cócteles margarita por favor-

-Pero somos cinco- objetó Flora

-Es que son dos para mi- rió Musa- Sabes, que sean tres-

-Esta dolida- Layla dijo en voz baja a Nabu- dejémosla que se desahogue

Todos los ex alumnos la pasaban muy bien. Contaban sus vidas, nuevas experiencias, presentaban a sus familias. Mientras todo era ambiente de felicidad, para Riven y para Musa era más de despecho, coraje y desilusión. Sin notarlo ya eran las tres de la mañana. De los amigos, sólo quedaban Stella y Brandon; de los demás quedaban unos cuantos que aun bailaban o seguían comiendo, a excepción de los dos ebrios despechados que no se alejaban de la barra o de cualquier mesero que llevara copas de vino.

-Cariño, ya es hora de irnos- le dijo Brandon a Stella- Selene ya debe extrañarnos

-Bueno, yo voy por Selene a la casa de mi mamá y tú te encargas de Riven y de Musa. La verdad no creo que ninguno de los dos esté en condiciones de manejar-

-Pero no me puedo llevar a los dos, es decir, ¿en donde se supone que deje a Riven? Y no sé en donde Musa está viviendo ahora-

-Ok, hagamos esto, tu vas por Selene y yo consigo un lugar en donde se puedan quedar. Ya sabes que sobre estas cosas tengo más control-

-Confío en ti Stella, sólo no vayas ha hacer una tontería-

Su esposa cruzó los dedos- Claro que no tontito-

Brandon se marchó y Stella subió a Musa y a Riven a su auto; ninguno de los dos estaban concientes de que se iban a ir en el mismo transporte, ni siquiera estaban concientes que la fiesta ya había terminado. Después de largos minutos de manejo, Stella se estacionó en un hotel, hasta eso, no de mala facha. Pidió una habitación para dos y los condujo con cuidado hasta el cuarto.

-Stella…¿en donde estamos?- preguntó Musa apenas si pudiendo articular- Oye. Brandon ya viene un poco tomado ¿verdad?- dijo al ver la figura de espaldas, aunque obviamente no era Bradon, sino Riven

-Si, si…Ehm, nena, nos vamos a quedar aquí por que ya es muy noche- La rubia condujo sigilosamente a Riven a la alcoba y lo acostó en la cama, lo cubrió con todas las sábanas y apagó las luces. Ella se metió al baño y le gritó a su amiga:

-"Musa, ya es muy noche y estoy muy cansada, ya me voy a dormir"-

Salió rapidísimo del baño. Sólo para verificar una última cosa.

-"Sólo asegúrate de recordar mi nombre, Riven"- dijo haciendo una voz un poco más chillona, como para hacer creer a Riven que estaba con una de sus amiguitas- "O por lo menos promete que me llamarás…"-

Corrió otra vez dentro del baño al ver que Musa ya entraba a la alcoba. La joven se acostó en la cama sin ver quien en verdad estaba dentro.

-Lo que pase o no esta noche, no será mi culpa- rió traviesamente la rubia y salió del cuarto-


	4. buenos días y malas mañanas

El sol resplandecía, el olor de una nueva mañana invadía a la hermosa ciudad de Magix. En el cuarto de hotel, se veía la imagen de dos individuos durmiendo cómodamente en la misma cama. Musa descansaba tranquilamente en el pecho de Riven mientras este iba despertando poco a poco con una horrible e insoportable resaca.

Riven sintió como alguien descansaba en su pecho, momento, ¡algo no estaba bien!, ¿por que había alguien con él?. Rápidamente abrió los ojos para encontrar a su ex. novia durmiendo en la misma cama.

-¡Musa!- Riven se levantó tan bruscamente que tiró a la joven.

-Stella- se quejó toda adormentada- déjame dormir- se incorporaba poco a poco, apenas si pudiendo abrir sus ojos. Al alzar la vista vio que no se trataba propiamente de su amiga; miró fijamente a Riven - Tú no eres Stella- lo señaló con el dedo…cinco segundos después:- ¡Dios, tu no eres Stella!- se levantó del suelo con una confusión enorme, en primera por que tenía una resaca horrible, en segundo porque estaba Riven con ella y tercero porque estaban los dos en un cuarto de hotel.

-¿Qué…?, ¿Qué…? ¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!?-

-La pregunta, es qué haces tú conmigo, mujer- preguntó Riven en mismo grado de desconcierto

-Dios…- Musa se percató de la situación, lo único que pensó en ese momento fue en ver si los dos portaban sus ropas…porque bueno, las circunstancias no indicaban algo positivo.- Riven, ¿¡que hicimos!?, ¡que hicimos!-

-Yo no se, pero te aseguro que yo no hice nada- Riven se levantó y se acercó a ella

-No, no- se alejó- no me toques pervertido-

-¡Hey!, yo no hice nada, te lo aseguro. Hasta donde yo recuerdo…ah, estaba bailando con Mitzi, ¿o era Darcy?-

-¡Ugh!...-Musa salió muy molesta de la recamara. Al intentar salir del cuarto se percató que estaban encerrados- ¿¡Por qué no abre esta estúpida puerta!?- volteó a ver amenazadoramente a Riven- O me dejas salir pervertido sin moral, o me pongo a gritar hasta que todos nos oigan-

-¡Yo no tengo la llave!, a ver, hazte a un lado- Riven intentó forzar la chapa, pero fue inútil

-Bueno, si no hay manera de salir por la puerta, entonces saldré por otro lado, pero contigo, depravado sin vergüenza, no me quedo-

-Deja de llamarme así, ni que hubiera deseado pasar la noche contigo. Ni si quiera recuerdo como demonios llegué aquí-

Musa guardó silencio por un corto periodo- "Stella…"- pensó- ¡Esa traidora!, sabía que no había superado lo de Brandon, pero claro, como siempre con sus bromitas infantiles…-

Riven trató de captar al momento de quien hablaba, sólo al escuchar el nombre de Brandon supo de quien hablaba.

-¿Stella nos trajo aquí?-

-¡Stella, nos trajo y nos dejó encerrados aquí!-

-Bueno, por lo menos ya sabes que yo no fui-

-No me hables- se dio la vuelta y se dirigió nuevamente a la recamara. Riven la siguió

-Oye, comprendo que estés enojada, pero…ehm…no creo que haya pasado algo, ¿o si?-

-Mas nos vale que no- Musa tomó su celular y marcó a la casa de su amiga, desafortunadamente nadie contestó-

-¿Por qué no simplemente llamamos al lobby y pedimos que nos abran?-

-Vaya, si eres útil para algo- Musa marcó al lobby pero nadie, absolutamente nadie contestó- La joven inclinó su rostro, estaba totalmente desesperada y enojada- Riven…sólo… sólo dime que nada pasó-

Él iba a decir que no estaba seguro, pero eso sólo aumentaría su histeria.

-Habré estado muy ebrio, pero se cuando hago algo y cuando no, y estoy completamente seguro de que nada pasó, además…va a sonar un poco raro, pero nuestra apariencia no muestra que hayamos hecho algo más que dormir-

Musa se miró y después miró a Riven, y era cierto, sólo lucían como dos personas con una fuerte resaca, pero nada más.

-Era todo lo que quería saber, puedes irte-

-¿A donde?, estamos encerrados-

-Sólo te quiero fuera de mi vista-

-No seas ridícula- Él se miró al espejo- luzco muy mal, tomaré una ducha-

-¿Perdón?, o sea si estas conciente de lo que pasa ¿verdad?

-Si…¿crees que tengan batas de baño?-

-¡Riven!-

-¡Si mujer, si! Sé lo que pasa, pero ya no se puede hacer nada. Sólo tenemos que esperar a que Stella venga y tratamos el asunto-

-Eres un idiota. ¿Qué fácil, no?, amanecimos aquí sin saber que demonios pasó…¡pero no importa! Qué importa si nos dejamos llevar, qué importa si no nos vemos desde hace seis años pero anoche aprovechamos para recuperar todos ese tiempo…

-¿Qué?. A ver no, no te confundas- Riven estalló con ese reclamo, ya no podía seguir fingiendo que todo iba a estar "bien"- Musa, ¿¡Quién dice que paso algo, carajo!?, además, no digas estupideces, ¿Años perdidos?- rió irónicamente- ¿Cuáles años perdidos?, o que, no me digas que te arrepientes de haberte ido-

-De lo único que me arrepiento, es de haber ido a la "reunión de ex alumnos" y de haberte encontrado de nuevo-

-Pues yo te sugiero que vayas pensando en una buena excusa, por que a tu esposo no le va a agradar la idea de que no hayas llegado anoche-

Musa rió- Es obvio que no estoy casada-

-Es obvio. Pero sólo a ti se te ocurriría inventar una excusa tan tonta-

La joven se sonrojó de vergüenza.- Pues, pues yo invento lo que se me de la gana. Además, que flojera bailar contigo-

-Y que flojera estar hablando contigo, es más, Musa, que flojera verte-

-Eres un…-

-¿Un que…?- preguntó retantemente

-Un….un….-

-¡Buenos días!- entró Stella al cuarto- ¿Cómo durmieron?-

Musa caminó rápidamente hacia ella -¡Tú!-

-¿Yo?-

-¡No me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida!-

-¿Huh?-

-y Tú…- señaló a Ríven- ¡Ojalá nunca vuelva a verte!-

-Alguien se levantó de malas…-dijo Stella

-¡De malas!, ¡de malas!- Musa aumentó el tono de su voz- ¡SLAP!- Le soltó una bofetada-

-¡Musa!- la siguió Stella, pero fue en vano porque la joven desapareció del hotel rápidamente. La rubia entró de nuevo al cuarto, ya esperaba la segunda reacción, de seguro Riven le iba a decir hasta de lo que se iba a morir.

-El siguiente…-

-Tienes una gran cuenta que pagar- le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza- hace unos minutos ordené todos los menús al cuarto con ingredientes extra, ah, y la botella de vino, la más cara que tienen- sonrió- Disfrútalo, porque es lo único que te queda -

-Eso fue un…-

-Tómalo como quieras, de todos modos no entenderías-

Stella se sentó y dio un suspiro- Cielos, no salió como esperaba. Riven, yo quería que…-

-Cállate y deja que los demás hagan sus vidas como quieren…- Riven cerró la puerta y dejó a Stella totalmente sola.


	5. L'Oulette

-Gracias- Musa bajó del Taxi que la había dejado en la gran y costosa unidad en donde vivía.

-_¿Musa? ¡oh por Dios es ella!-_

_-_Ahora, ¿en donde están esas estúpidas llaves?- La joven buscaba desesperadamente las llaves en su bolsa.

-¿Musa?- se acercó una figura masculina-

Subió la vista- ¿Jared?...

-Si- dijo el joven como idiotizado por la sorpresa- Qué, ¿que te trae por aquí?, es decir, Yo pensaba…-

-¿Qué estaba en París?- sonrió- bueno, dije que amenazaba con regresar y heme aquí-

-Wow, te ves…hace años que no te veo…es decir…-

A Musa no le extrañaba esa reacción tan tonta por parte de Jared, siempre, desde la preparatoria, él se había comportado así cada vez que la veía. No resultaba molesto, de hecho, Musa consideraba que se veía tierno.

-Me da gusto encontrarte, Jared. ¿Vives aquí?-

-Este…si, no, no, mi jefe vive aquí y vine a verlo, ¿tu vives aquí?-

-Ehm si-

-Entonces por lo que veo le ha ido bien a la señorita, para vivir en un lugar como este debes tener un buen sustento económico. Además te ves muy bien, sigues tan linda como siempre-

-No me quejo- trató de sonar modesta- pero mírate, no te quedas atrás, el tiempo no te ha tratado nada mal-

Jared se sonrojó a más no poder- Gra, gracias…y…llegando de, de…-

-Ugh, perdona la apariencia, sólo digamos que la reunión, a la que por cierto no fuiste, estuvo muy "interesante"-

-Me imagino. Musa…¿te gustaría salir a desayunar conmigo?-

-Ahm…-hubo un silencio breve- la verdad es que no me siento muy bien que digamos…-

El joven mostró cierta decepción y aunque trató de no hacerlo muy notorio, fue inútil, Musa lo notó.

-Aunque yo creo que para la cena ya me sentiré mejor- le dijo con una encantadora sonrisa para que no se sintiera mal, ya bastantes veces lo había rechazado en el pasado como para rechazarlo una vez más.

El rostro de Jared se iluminó, lo que le causó cierta gracia a Musa.

-Muy bien, paso por ti a las ocho, ¿esta bien?-

-Perfecto-

-Si, bien, bueno…ehm, hasta al rato entonces-

-Hasta en la noche- lo despidió Musa

El joven emprendió su camino, andando como si estuviera en las nubes, con una sonrisa en su rostro que ni la peor desgracia del mundo le quitaría. –_"Gracias Dios"- _Pensó

Ya eran las ocho y media. Musa y Jared entraban al tan famoso "L'Oulette", un finísimo restaurante francés, perfecto para una cena romántica.

-Quizá estés cansada de este tipo de restaurantes…podemos ir a otro si quieres-

-No, está bien, Jared- le sonrió- Es bellísimo, te agradezco por invitarme.

Jared también sonrió, pero no dijo nada, prefería contemplar a la chica que jamás pudo ser suya.

La noche pasaba rápidamente. Los dos estaban sumergidos en una plática muy amena, a cada rato se escuchaban risas discretas de Musa, de verdad se la estaba pasando bien, tanto que había olvidado el trago amargo de la mañana.

-Jared- dijo Musa con una pausa- la estoy pasando tan bien que desearía que esto nunca acabara-

-Musa…- Él no sabía como interpretar esa frase. Habían sido tantas veces que pensaba que Musa sentía algo por él y que al final todo era un error, que ya no sabía que creer, lo único que no quería era ilusionarse.

-Disculpen la interrupción- dijo el camarero-¿podría hablar con usted en privado, señorita?-

-Ahm, si, claro- respondido Musa con titubeo. Ella se levantó de la mesa.

El caballero de enfrente me pidió que le diera esta nota. No desea que su acompañante la vea, le ruego discreción.

-Gracias...- Musa se asomó para ver al misterioso caballero y no era nada más y nada menos que Riven. Ella frunció el seño.

-Disculpa, Jared, tengo que ir al tocador-

La joven fue al baño y abrió la notita:

_"Si querías un poco de compañía me podrías haber dicho, yo te hubiera dado algo mejor" _

-¡Ay idiota!- Musa arrojó la nota por el escusado y salió muy enojada.

-¿Esta todo bien?- preguntó Jared

-Si…-Musa tomó un trago profundo de vino- Todo está perfecto. Camarero, ¿me podría traer un papel y un lapicero por favor?

-Con gusto madame-

Musa escribió un mensaje para Riven, se lo dio muy discretamente al camarero y le pidió que lo llevara como respuesta al "amable" joven de la mesa de enfrente.

Riven recibió la nota:

_"No gracias, no estoy acostumbrada a miserias"_

-Jared, ¿podríamos ir a otro lugar?. No sé, algo menos concurrido-

-¿Algo menos concurrido?- dijo con nerviosismo- ¿Cómo?...

-Me gustaría ir a casa…-

-_"Qué está insinuando, será que…¡no! Jared no pienses mal…pero…¿será?"-_

-¿Podemos irnos?-

-Si, si. Camarero, la cuenta, por favor-

Los dos se levantaron. Musa procuró dar una mirada rápida a la mesa de enfrente y lo que es más importante, procuró que Riven notará la botella de vino que Jared llevaba en la mano. Simplemente dejaría que él lo interpretara.


	6. Donas y reclamos, mala combinación

-Musa, aun no entiendo para que quieres que nos llevemos esta botella. Está vacía-

-No sé, tírala si quieres…-

- Esta bien…entonces… ¿quieres ir a tu casa?-

-Si…¿tú no?

El ritmo cardiaco de Jared aumento a mil por hora, sinceramente estaba muy nervioso y se sentía incomodo. No sabía si Musa insinuaba lo que parecía insinuar o sólo era su imaginación desenfrenada, producto de lo que muy en su interior había deseado desde siempre.

-Pues…Musa, yo no estoy seguro, es decir-

-Sólo vamos, Jared-

Jared aceleró sin chistar. Llegaron a la casa de Musa; ahí estaban, estacionados, sin decir nada. Él estaba paralizado y ella se preguntaba que andaba mal.

-"Un beso"- pensó él- "Si ella no rechaza este beso, entonces siente algo…y quiere algo"- Si, Jared seguía siendo el mismo niño de siempre, tan infantil e inexperto en estas cosas. Se fue acercando poco a poco a la joven y cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca, inclinó un poco su cabeza…

-Jared…¿qué haces?-

-Ahm yo…yo…-sonrió- sólo iba a abrirte la puerta, es que se atora a veces- jalo la manija y la puerta se abrió.- Listo-

-Gracias. Jared, me la pasé increíble, espero verte de nuevo- Musa se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla, salió del coche y se metió a su casa.

-Si, yo también- él mantenía una sonrisa congelada hasta que Musa cerró la puerta- ¡estúpido! ¡estúpido! ¡estúpido! Por supuesto que no quiere nada contigo, ni lo querrá, ¿pero en que estaba pensando?-

---------

A la mañana siguiente, Musa decidió salir a tomar un desayuno; ella no era de las mujeres que les fascina cocinar, así que se levantó temprano y fue a buscar un lugar tranquilo y cómodo para comer.

-Rusky Donuts…- Musa veía desde la ventanilla de su auto aquel local pequeño en donde ella y Riven solían ir a comer donas después del colegio.- "Tiene mucho que no como una"- Musa estacionó su auto y entró.

-Bienvenida a Rusky Donuts, ¿Cuál va a ser su orden?-

-Una dona con canela y un capuccino por favor-

-En seguida le entregamos su pedido-

La joven se sentó en unos de los banquitos sesenteros de la larga barra.

-Bienvenido a Rusky donuts, ¿Cuál va a ser su orden?

-Lo de siempre, Alice -

-En seguida le entregamos su pedido, señor Riven-

-"Ay no, por favor, díganme que no es el Riven que conozco"- Musa vio de reojo a la persona que estaba sentada junto a ella…

-Disculpe…-

-¿Si?, volteó Riven-

-¿Acaso me andas siguiendo?- le preguntó molesta

-No, ¡ni siquiera había visto que estabas aquí!, pero no te preocupes, sólo vine por mi desayuno- le dijo y le dio la espalda

-Tenía que elegir venir acá- dijo Musa entre dientes

-Señorita, su orden está lista-

Riven vio como Musa recibía su dona, sólo una e insignificante dona y un pequeñísimo vaso de café

-Wow, si yo fuera Jared, por lo menos te hubiera invitado a desayunar algo mejor-

Musa paso de largo, ni siquiera hizo caso a su comentario. Justo antes de salir, Riven le gritó:

-Hey, dile a tu noviecito que sea menos tacaño. Si va a recibir grandes cosas por lo menos que sea justo…-

Musa se volvió a él, llegó hasta estar frente a frente y le dijo:

-No estuve con Jared si eso es lo que tanto te molesta…además, si te crees mejor que Jared, pues…pruébalo.

-Ah…entonces quieres que te demuestre que soy mucho mejor que ese gerencillo de cuarta-

-Demuéstrame que no eres un hablador-

-Bien…lo haré, pero no sé si estés preparada para tanto

-Una palabra: ¡Hablador…!.-

Riven la tomó del brazo, la acerco a su pecho y no dejo que ni una palabra más saliera de su boca. Le dio un gran y apasionado beso, lo peor es que ella poco a poco parecía rendirse ante aquel seductor momento. Oh si, era como en los viejos tiempos, cuando los dos solían descansar bajo la sombra de un gran árbol y besarse hasta que sus labios dijeran basta. Los dos sabían que adoraban ese sentimiento, los dos sabían que había pasión y amor, sensualidad y ternura…los dos sabían que por seis largos años se habían visto privados de ese sentimiento que los llevaba a sentirse vivos.

-No…Riven…-decía Musa sin querer parar, pero sabiendo que debía de hacerlo.- Riven…basta…- entonces se aparto de él.

-Musa, ¿Qué pasa?...-

-Esto no está bien, no, no es lo correcto-

-¿Y por qué no?- Riven tomó sus manos y la vio directamente a los ojos- No me digas que todo este tiempo no deseaste que volviera a pasar, Musa-

-Si…digo no, no sé- Musa soltó sus manos- es que esto no está bien

- Pero ¿ por qué no?-

-¡Porque no, Riven!, es decir,¿ ya te olvidaste de todo lo que pasó?, ya no somos nada-

-Pero podemos volver a serlo-

-No es así de fácil, Riven. ¿Tú crees que no me duele verte?-

-Bueno, tampoco es fácil para mí saber que regresaste después de que rompiste todas mis ilusiones-

-¡Tus ilusiones!- Musa se apartó más de él- ¡Tus ilusiones!, ¿y que hay de mi corazón, Riven?, no fue fácil para mí saber que mientras yo estaba lejos, tú disfrutabas de la vida con Darcy-

-Eso no es cierto…-

-Claro que lo es y lo sabes- La voz de Musa se llenaba cada vez de más resentimiento y dolor- prometiste que me esperarías, prometiste que no me cambiarías por nada ni nadie…-

-Yo lo prometí, pero escúchame bien, Musa y escúchate a ti misma…porque tú fuiste la primera que rompió esa promesa - Riven se dio la vuelta, listo para marcharse- fuiste tú quien decidió cambiarme por "Paris"-

-Riven…-

-Tienes razón. Estono está bien. Perdóname pr ser tan estúpido-

-Riven, no, espera-

Él simplemente la ignoro y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Yo no te cambie por París!-

-Ya olvidalo-

-Espera. Riven, hazme caso-

-Te dije que lo olvides, y deja de seguirme-

-No, quiero que me escuches. Mi padre me obligó a ir a París y...-

-Y tú no pudiste decir que no...-

-Así es. Sabes que mi padre siempre fue muy estricto conmigo-

-Muchas veces no lo obedeciste, ¿por qué esta vez si?. Ah, cierto, porque nadie puede rechazar París, aun si eso significa dejar abandonados a otros-

-Era una oportunidad única, además...además tú no pudiste esperar, porque nadie puede rechazar a Darcy, ¿verdad?-

-Musa, sólo una cosa. Deja de seguirme-

-Bien, lo haré, y te diré una cosa yo también. Deja de aparecerte en mi vida-

-Cuenta con eso...- los dos caminaron en direcciones opuestas.

Pero el destino tenía deparado algo más para ellos. No sabían que cuando dos almas son totalmente compatibles, el universo conspira para que nunca más se vuelvan a separar.


	7. Señal

-Hoy es mi primer día de trabajo. No es Francia, pero la agencia de Lune de Paris en Magix es de las mejores- caminaba Musa por el edificio de la agencia en donde iba a trabajar. Un edificio enorme y vanguardista; lleno de una aire snob.

-Estoy segura de que revolucionarás todo el concepto de moda- le dijo Bloom

-Moda, cultura y demás. Vamos a darle un toque Trendy a esta ciudad-

-Suenas tal y como Stella-

-Ugh ni la menciones. Además, la gente cambia…a veces para bien-

-Hum, sin comentarios.-

-Bueno, ¡deséame suerte!-

.------

-Esta será su nueva oficina, señorita Musa. Tiene una secretaria personal así como una asistente y al lado izquierdo, cuenta con su colaborador y consejero al cual le presentaré más tarde- le dijo Mindy, la recepcionista.

-Muchas gracias. ¿Cuentan con estacionamiento asignado?-

-Su lugar está en el último piso, tercer cajón-

-¿Teléfono personal?-

-La agencia le entregará dentro de un momento su número-

-Tarjeta V.I.P-

-En cualquier sucursal de prestigio-

-¿Cortesías?-

-Las mejores especialmente para usted-

-Creo que ya me siento como en casa- Musa se sentó en su amplio y pulcro escritorio.

-Disculpen la tardanza…-dijo una voz masculina

-Ah, señorita Musa, le presentó a su consejero de trabajo…-

Musa se levantó sorprendida

-Creo que ya nos conocemos-

-Ah, disculpe. No sabía que ya conocía al señor Jared-

Musa sonrió ampliamente y dio un saludo cálido a su nuevo colega- Será un placer trabajar contigo-

-Lo mismo digo, Musa- Jared se quedó paralizado, a punto de sufrir un ataque cardiaco.

-Aún tengo que mostrarle las instalaciones a la señorita. Con su permiso señor Jared-

Las dos salieron…

-¡Yes! -Gritó Jared. ¡Gracias Dios, gracias!

Musa pudo oír las expresiones eufóricas de Jared, lo cual le causó mucha gracia. ¿Sería una señal?

¿Acaso él sería la persona que la haría olvidar a Riven para siempre?. No quería pensar en ello ahorita, pero algo le dijo que si era así, no le molestaba del todo.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**I know people, I know...muy corto pero bueno...dejenme encontrar un film que me pegue en el fondo de mi corazoncito y les trateré un capi mejor**


	8. Si desde mañana dormiré sola

"_Si desde mañana dormiré sola, ¿qué puede suceder?. Si tendré miedo de aquella lluvia, ¿qué puede suceder?"-_

- Musa, por favor, dame esa copa- decía Layla mientras intentaba tomar la compa de Wisky de la mano de Musa

_-"Y cuando sonará mi teléfono, no tendré prisa para contestarlo y no me maquillaré para verme bella, no brillaré más como una estrella…"-_ bailaba al compás de la música mientras tomaba leves tragos de su elixir de la felicidad.

-Ya, basta, Musa-

-"_No será fácil, lo sé. Morir sólo por un poco. Tener un corazón para amar sin latido"-_

-Ugh, me rindo- Layla se sentó en el sillón y dejo que Musa sacara todo lo que llevaba dentro.

_-"De nosotros, ¿qué queda de nosotros?. No sabes cuánto mal me haces…"-_ Musa tomó un retrato de Riven que había tenido guardado en un cajón y lo miró melancólicamente _–"¿Cómo hago para borrar todas las señales de nuestro amor?. Es imposible secar el mar sin el calor que sabes dar tú."_

Layla se aclaró la garganta ante tales confesiones por medio de una canción. Quería dejar a su amiga un momento, para que sola pudiera aclarar su mente, pero viendo como era su estado, decidió quedarse, pero sin hacer mucho caso a cada palabra que decía, no porque no le importara, sino porque en ese momento sólo eran Musa y la música.

_-"Eres la otra parte de nosotros, pero das todo el veneno que puedes. Sobre mis heridas arroja sal mientras ríes de mi dolor y con el fuego de tus palabras, quémame…"-_ Musa dejó su copa sobre la barra. Apago el reproductor y se sentó en un banco.

-¿Estas bien?- volteó Layla al ver que la música no sonaba más.

-Si…- Musa cerró sus ojos y dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas sobre sus pies descalzos.

.......

-Señor, tenemos las estadísticas de este mes. No hemos bajado de la escala del mes pasado, pero tampoco subido…-

-Bien, Violeta, gracias- dijo distraído

-Señor…perdone el atrevimiento, pero si no encontramos algo que le dé el plus a la compañía, podemos bajar en ingresos-

-Ya se verá que se puede hacer…- él seguía viendo hacia la calle

Ella calló por unos segundos, después comprendió que no era el momento para hablar del trabajo –Si… quizá en otro momento. Con permiso- salió su secretaria

-Perder mi compañía…perder mis ingresos…-en su rostro se dibujo una insipiente sonrisa- no es tan malo como haberla perdido a ella.- Riven viró su asiento hacia su escritorio y comenzó a trabajar. Aunque quería aparentar que no le importaba, sus ojos sólo parecían pedir una cosa…regresar al pasado y nunca haberse enamorado de ella.

_**Corto eh? pero bueno se hace lo que se puede jajajaja. Por cierto, la canción que canta Musa se llama "Una ora che ti ho perso (una hora que te perdí)" de Anna Tatangelo, por si les interesa escucharla. GRACIAS A TOOOOOOOOOOOOODAS LAS QUE LEEN ESTE Y LOS DEMÁS FICS :D, recibo sus reviews y peticiones y les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer mis ocurrencias ;).**_

-


End file.
